halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Jones
(Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2567-2568)|specialty = Medic|battles = *Battle for Lost Honor *Battle of Surgeon|status = Deceased}}Dr. Henry Franklin Jones ( : 11824-57821-HJ) was the head engineer onboard the UNSC Amber Dawn until he was enlisted into Section I. He would later be conscripted into the to become the second ONI doctor in the program behind Emily Todd. Jones would be assigned to Shield Team in 2567. Early Years Born on the colony world New Albany, Henry Jones was the son of Allison Jones and the planet's greatest mind, Franklin Jones. Henry would mostly be raised by his mother while his father worked in his lab for days on end. When Henry was ten years old, his mother died of a heart attack. Though his father was devastated he continued onward like Henry. During his teenage years, his father would come home around 2 AM and the two would discuss what they did that day over a snack. As went on, their bond eventually grew with Henry following in his father's footsteps. In 2559, Henry was able to receive a PHD in engineering and an advance knowledge of human and Sangheili biology. After his graduation, Henry soon began to work under his father until, he too was taken by a heart attack. However, in his will, Henry was given the title of Head of Jones Labs and ran it until 2564. The UNSC and ONI contacted him and requested that he be the head engineer on the Amber Dawn to which he obliged leaving his cousin, William to run the lab. Service onboard the Amber Dawn Though never really in any actual battles, Jones still served the crew greatly and was able to assist with many situations the crew ran into earning him great respect by one and all. Jones would also work alongside Sangheili engineers to study Forerunner technology picked up along the ship's travels. Exploration to Gamma Tartarus Discovering the planet in June of 2565, Jones and the led Science Team along with a team of ODSTs. Though the team didn't find anything hostile, they still made huge discoveries for a possible colonization. While the team continued onward, they discovered a small Forerunner facility. Once inside, the team soon found and were forced to fend off against promethean forces. Some scientist were killed, but Jones was not and grabbed a Promethean Scattershot and used it against the incoming crawlers. After the station was cleared, Jones and his team were sent back to the Amber Dawn to do research on the facility he discovered. Jones' team found another Forerunner artifact and brought it back to the ship. While the artifact was on the ship, Jones studied the artifact and realized it was almost highly similar to the . However, before the ship could leave the system, it became ground lock to another artifact. Jones began to attempt to find the next artifact to shut down the slipspace pillar. After around three days of research, Jones led a small team and found the artifact guarded by dozens of prometheans which they were able to clear the area and shut down the artifacts. Once the artifacts were shut down, more UNSC ships came in and picked up the team. Jones singled out several locations of promethean forces and soon the UNSC cleared out the areas and cleansed the planet of the promethean forces. Spartan-IV Career Battle of Lost Honor One of the last two sub-fleets of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, the Fleet of Lost Honor was commanded by Admiral Ripa ‘Sroam and his Corvette, Honorable Embassy. Using coordinates from The Great Demise Shield Team and the UNSC Rio found the fleet and quickly engaged it with the help of Battle Group Typhoon. Blowing off the bridge of the Honorable Embassy, Shield team infiltrated the bridge and sent ‘Sroam out into deep space. Spartans Fisher, Jones, and Ford secured any intel on Ship Master Zaz 'Vadem, the last sub-commander of Krudom, while Spartans Avery, Salvos and Kyle secured the rest of the fleet and prepped elites for interrogation. After constant interrogation, several elites gave up Zaz’s position along with several pieces of hard evidence for his location. The UNSC Rio and Battle Group Typhoon returned to Earth, prepped and were on their way along with Foxtrot team and two members of Orange Team, Clark-055 and Thomas-012. Battle of Surgeon Final Assault Locating Zaz ‘Vadem around a human colony of Surgeon, Shield Team along with the UNSC Rio, Hammer of Dawn, Sunrise, and the Raven’s Nest attacked the fleet and prepared to attack the fleet. Foxtrot Team and Orange Team were deployed to deal with enemy fighters, while Shield Team attacked the flagship, Speaker of Truth. Easily boarding thanks to heavy fire from the Rio and Hammer of Dawn, Shield split up with Spartans Avery, Fisher, and Salvos attacking the core to destroy the ship while Kyle and Spartans Jones and Ford attacked the bridge and engaged ‘Vadem. Instead of easily killing ‘Vadem, Kyle used no weapons to kill the Sangheili and almost killed him, until it was revealed that Zaz had a bomb strapped to him which could destroy the whole ship. Kyle then ordered Shield Team to retreat but the trap had sprung and the core room was locked down wit no escape and Ford and Jones became severely wounded. With all of Shield demanding that Kyle kill Zaz, he could, so Nathan Ford, using a magnum, shot Zaz in the face killing him and setting off the bomb. Kyle said that he was proud of everyone on Shield and he was happy to know such brave humans. And like that, Shield Team was gone forever. Psych-Interviews Personality Henry Jones could be described as caring, sentimental and compassionate and extremely friendly towards others. Despite his one parent lifestyle, Henry would still great respect for his peers and higher ups and his father as well. Henry held a strong bond with his father after his mother's passing and continued their connection through collage and past his PHD days. Henry was also known for his care towards his teammates and other around him. Henry is also known for being loyal to the UNSC and the alike. His loyalty has also led him to form friendships in both factions including Jorge Salvos and Kyle-A245 in the UNSC and Ship Master Iso 'Gotamai and Ruta 'Nasam from the Swords. Henry has also been known to be a medical expert in both Human and Sangheili biology and has assisted many of both species several times in the past. Physical Appearance Henry Jones was described as having a civilian face with a few bits of ruggedness to it with short brown hair and brown eyes to match. Henry also was known for his cut on his lower left ear he got from a fishing trip. Jones was most known to normally wear sweater vest and coats while not fighting along with Shield Team. Henry was also known for his extreme intelligence and his oddly, white (almost pure white) smile due to unknown reasons. Jones was not known for his upper body strength and was known to be more of an intellectual than a fighter and placed his engineering status to good use. Henry was never physical and could not hold a great set of stamina. However, after his spartan augmentations, Henry was able to build a great set of stamina and his tenacity increased to be a true spartan. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Knights: 7 Crawlers: 21 Jackals: 53 Elites: 116 Grunts: 185 Total Kills: 382 (2565) (2567-2568))Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse